Take Me Away
by Brincelven
Summary: One-shot. Rose and Scorpius go off on a magical broomstick ride to get away from the the family tension they have been experiencing.


**A/N: **This is Rose's POV.

**Disclaimer:** Not JKR nor will I ever be.

* * *

**Take Me Away**

I was alone. Sitting up near my window and staring off into the sky. _It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Why does Father hate him so much?_

I never listened to the people who tell me what I have to do. I hated someone trying to take charge over _my_ life. I am nineteen years old and I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. _I'm almost a grown woman, wouldn't you think?_

So, why was he still babying me_? Why?_

_I may not have a place to live just yet, but I'm highly successful, aren't I?_ I work in the Ministry as chairman well chairwoman of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I wasn't Head of the Department, but I knew I soon would be.

Ugh, and don't even get me started on Mother. She is driving me insane. She always telling me to clean my room. _It's my room! I can do whatever I want with it._

She's always yelling at me to put my dishes away. _Isn't this your house? Isn't that your job. I'm not a house elf._ She almost murdered me when I said that though.

She is always mentioning things that I don't need to be reminded of. _Of course, I know when Auntie Fleur's birthday is, it's the day I dread most of all. And of course, I remembered to pack my toothbrush or to bring an extra set of robes just in case. _Jeez, Mum, I'm not an idiot.

I just hate it when parents treat me as if I was still five years old.

And then the worse part of it all. They kept me away from him. _My Scorpius. That's right Scorpius Malfoy. _We had secretly dated for some time just so our parents can mind their own business. I swear if they stuck their nose into places it shouldn't be one more time….Well, you catch my drift.

Anyway, Scorpius and I have been dating since sixth year. He was hardly anything like his father. I think he has more of his mother's side on him. I really have no idea.

Father always told me to stay away from him because he never trusted the Malfoys after the war. The same went with the Malfoys. They had told Scorpius to stay away from my family. But, honestly how could he really escape us? We're everywhere. Half the school I feel as if I'm related to. How can Scorpius not stay away?

Al became his first friend and I his second. I really didn't have an urge to hate him, I was just nervous of what my father said.

We were all sorted into different Houses. Al in Gryffindor, Scorp in Slytherin, and me in Ravenclaw. It was funny how we all got along as Houses were to be kept separated.

However, we went through a lot. Let me tell you a lot!! I don't even know where to start, but I never felt happier when Scorpius confessed his flings for me in sixth year. I was so happy, because I felt the same, that I bumped my head on ceiling and knocked myself out. _Way to make an impression, Rose. How embarrassing is that, huh? _

So we dated and then our parents found out and then I'm locked in this stupid room. My parents have been cold to me ever since. Oh, and my brother. I love him to death, no doubt. He is such a sweetheart.

He doesn't care that me and Scorpius went out. He told me if I was happy then it shouldn't be an issue. Hugo and I are so close. When we were young, I used to read stories to him all the time. I would be sitting on the floor and he would lay his head in my lap and I would read the story out loud to him.

He didn't care as much as I did that he was being babying. Maybe that's because he's the youngest. I don't know, but it was sweet of him to say that.

I sighed. The wind took of a breeze and then all of a sudden I heard a 'clunk.' What on Earth? I looked around and there was nothing in sight. I heard it again. It was coming from my window. I opened my window and looked around and I looked up and there was Scorpius on a broom. He was giving me a sparkling smile that shined in the moonlight sky.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"To see you of course."

"Well, I'm grounded. Can you believe that? I'm nineteen years old and I get grounded." He smiled at my hysterics.

"Let's get out of here." He said looking across the land.

"What are you crazy? If my parents found out…"

"Come on, Rose. I haven't seen you in a month. It's bad enough our parents are keeping us from one another. And you haven't been out much since you stuck yourself in that Department. They work you too hard."

"But…" He held out his hand and dropped down to my level.

"I'll bring you back if you want." He said. I smiled and took his hand. I jumped and he caught me on the broom. He steered in a half-circle and we were off.

I snuggled into his chest as we flew off into the night. It was almost a dream come true.

"It's good to see you again." He whispered. My heart was bursting in joy. "I wish we could just run away together. I wish they would just leave us alone."

"I know." I said. All the old sensations were starting to come back to me: the heat between our bodies, the fluttering of my heart, and the whirling in my mind. It felt so good to be free.

I felt like I was dancing on air with him. I felt the broom give a shutter and we were descending down to the ground below.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Don't tell me you don't know." I looked around. It did seem kind of familiar. He took my hand in his. I felt warmth explode into my body. I looked at him and he was smiling. He pointed to a white bench beside a tree.

I stared at it for awhile then it hit me.

"Our first date." I smiled. "How could I forget?" We were a little bit close to Hogsmeade and Scorpius had first asked me out. He took me blind-folded to this place and this was where we first had a date. My first kiss with him was here too.

I looked at the lake. Everything brought back so many memories. The boat ride he took me on, the picnic we had, and the dancing that made us look like fools. It was the best first date I had ever had.

"Why you being us here?" I asked him.

"To remind you that our parents may not agree with us, but it doesn't mean we should fall apart either." I looked up at him. I was afraid he might make me feel guilty because I wasn't allowed to send him letters or talk to him in the fire. I felt he didn't understand how forceful my parents were.

"Rose, we need to make a statement. We need to show them that two people can be together even if our family histories have never connected."

"What do you suppose we do? Lock them up?" He smiled at my attempt at a joke.

"We will face them together this time."

"But what if…"

"Together, they can't win against us. Everybody deserves a chance to be happy and they deserve a chance to be with the person they want to be with. They have forgotten love and we must show them. So are you with me."

"I'll always be." I said smiling up at him. He gave me a wide smile and leaned down and kissed me.

It was too perfect. Fireworks felt like they were exploding in the air and I felt I was flying in the sky or was that my heart?

"Come on let me take you back."

"I wish you wouldn't." I said smiling up again.

"We will come back, I promise." Then we really were flying. The broom was taking us higher and we were still standing.

I was a little afraid that I might fall, but Scorpius held on to me and I knew he would never let me fall. The only time he would let something fall is my heart. We made it to the clouds.

We went through one and I felt a mist of rain against my skin. I looked down. We were so far up. I wanted to freak out.

"Rose, it's ok. I won't let you go." I looked into his eyes and I felt secure again. I looked back down and this time I didn't freak out.

It was beautiful. There lights shining down below in the mid-night sky. Cars glittering down below. People looked like little bugs roaming around the streets.

"How lovely." I said.

"Everyone deserves a chance at love." Scorpius whispered in my ear. "This is our world and our life. They can't tell us how to live it." I smiled at him and reached up and swiped his hair away from his eyes; his sparking gray eyes. I leaned up and kissed him.

Then he leaned back and we fell on the broom and it took off into the sky into the moon's shining light. I laughed as my voice carried across the sky.

It was magnificent. It was spectacular. It changed our lives to _a whole new beginning_.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know this is very cheesy.

Uh, when I was writing this some references popped into my mind. They are references from Aladdin and the song "A Whole New World", the song "A Bucketful of Sunshine," from Natasha Bedingfield, and Romeo and Juliet kind of thing. Tell me what you think!!


End file.
